


Do you?

by Moon_Sky



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Choi Soobin Is Bad At Feelings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Sky/pseuds/Moon_Sky
Summary: Soobin is faced with a question he quite doesn't know the answer to.Because how can one describe something that happens as naturally as breathing?
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Do you?

**Author's Note:**

> There's a drought in the soogyu tag and something like this appeared in my head and would probably roam around if I haven't let it out.  
> I'm not much of a writer but I do hope you enjoy.

“Do you like him?” - the company’s psychologist asked at the weekly private meeting after the boy her a report of how he felt through last few days.  
“Who? Beomgyu?” he smiled “Of course I do, he’s my best friend!”  
“No Soobin, I mean if you like like him.”  
“Oh” faint blush appeared on a tip of his ears.  
“I know how you talk about him, I saw videos of you… But don’t worry, I am asking that because if it is the case, we will help you and protect you. Do know there is nothing wrong about it…”

“I… I don’t know?”

***  
Truth being told, Soobin really didn’t know. He never denied how close he and Beomgyu were and how naturally being around each other seemed. He found his friend extremely pretty from the first time he saw him and this form of the admiration kept growing with Soobin always finding himself secretly snatching photos of the younger male when he wasn’t aware but looked cute. Their interactions also kept expanding: over time awkward high fives turned into hand holding while playing with each other’s fingers and occasional hugs became hours of cuddling. It was right, none of them seemed weirded out about this kind of progression and they always met somewhere in the middle.

But… they never really spoke about how they feel. None of them ever asked what it means when Soobin just sits next to Beomgyu and pulls him into a hug or when Beomgyu sneaks into Soobin’s bed in the middle of the night. The gravitational pull they had started to even make the other members slightly awkward sometimes.

That’s why when they were to move to the new dorms, the other three declared right away they will be rooming together.

“Shouldn’t we do some draw or something to be fair?” Soobin asked.  
“We all know that if you and Beomgyu got into two different rooms, you would go back and forth together anyway so there’s no point” - Taehyun stated.  
“We wouldn’t!” Beomgyu exclaimed a little louder than necessary.  
“As if we don’t know you well enough, just take that room lovebirds and we can get over with it” - Yeonjun said.  
“I’ll be coming over often” Huening Kai added.

And like this, they’ve started rooming together. Soobin and Beomgyu, just the two of them, and that caused them to spend even more time together and be even closer, if that even was possible still.

***  
After the talk with psychologist Soobin decided to take rest from his tangled thoughts by playing games. He was still alone in the dorms, with the others having their own schedules to attend. Few gameplays later he heard the doors to the room open behind him but he needed to finish the quest, so it took him few minutes before he turned around.

Beomgyu was just standing there silently but a single look was enough for Soobin to know. He just outstretched his arms and the boy sat himself on his lap comfortably, burying face in the crook of his neck. “Tough day?” he asked and got muted “Hmmmm” as a response. He decided not to dig further.

“Do you like him?” once again a question crossed Soobin’s mind, causing faint blush to creep up his cheeks. To distract himself, he started another gameplay. It wasn’t the first time he played with Beomgyu cuddled up to him like this and it wasn’t any type of a bother to him. 

Until Beomgyu shifted his weight a little and Soobin felt a warm breath on his neck. Followed by a soft nimble of his ear. They were playfully biting each other from time to time. Scratch that, he was also doing it with other members, Yeonjun often bit his ears because of how soft they were. But this time around it felt different, his heart jumped up and then fell down to his stomach, his muscles tensed and the room suddenly grew hot. He lost his game.

“Agrh!” the sound escaped Soobin’s mouth, half because of the lost game, half because he wasn’t sure what his body was doing.

Beomgyu abandoned his ear, the part that was covered by the boy’s lips moments ago felt strangely cold now. 

“You lost?” he asked with a playful grin.  
“It was a ranked match! What are you smiling about, I thought you had a bad day?”  
“It got better now” Beomgyu smiled wider.  
Soobin pouted angrily looking at him which made the boy raise up his hands.  
“Okay, okay my bad, do you want to bite me back? I won’t be fighting”.

In fact, Soobin wanted to. He needed revenge but there was other budding feeling underneath, that made him flush. He looked at Beomgyu who slightly turned his head to the side. Initially he wanted to also aim for the ear but seeing the amounts of piercings the other had, he decided it to be dangerous and possibly painful. Instead he tried to bite soft skin on the neck. He failed to catch it with his teeth, so without much thought, he put his lips over younger’s skin and gently sucked in. Weird sensation went through Soobin’s body as he’s done that but he heard Beomgyu whimper while boy’s muscled tensed so he immediately stoped.  
“I’m sorry, did it hurt?” he quickly asked, looking at the other.

Beomgyu’s face was flushed, his lips slightly parted, eyes glossy. He looked even prettier than usual, Soobin soundlessly mouthed “beautiful” as his heart skipped a beat.

A single tear escaped Beomgyu’s eye. It made Soobin panic.

“I’m so sorry, are you really hurt? Can I help somehow?”

“You idiot!” Beomgyu whispered and hid his face in Soobin’s shoulder.

“What have I done?” Soobin asked, partially to himself.

“I… I… I liked when you done it… a lot…” smaller boy softly said.

“What?” Soobin understood the sentence fully but he couldn’t fully comprehend the meaning behind it.

Beomgyu looked at him again, face still flushed, eyes slightly red, lips wet from the tears. 

“I said I liked it! Are you deaf?” the boy raised his voice suddenly to add softer: “I like… you”

“Beomgyu…”

“I know we are best friends, I don’t want it to destroy our relationship nor our group dynamic but I’ve watched a lot of movies and…”

“Beomgyu!”

“...getting your feelings out like this will help me to get over them quickly. I hope you will understand and don’t find me gross or anything…”

“Beomgyu, shut up for a moment!” Soobin rarely raised his voice so it had an effect.

“Beomgyu, first of all, if I found you gross you wouldn’t be still sitting on my lap like this.” to add more meaning to his words, Soobin lightly rubbed boy’s back. “Second of all, I don’t know how I feel to be honest, but I do know that I like doing those things with you too. And my heart beats fast when you are close. Or it skips a beat…And when you were nimbling on my ear my entire body was in a turmoil”

“That means you like me, I think?” Beomgyu lightly chuckled “Why are you so dense, don’t you watch any movies nor read books?”

“Sorry, romance isn’t really my favorite genre… Hey, why are you still crying?” 

“I don’t know… I think I’m just… happy?”

“Wait, there’s a teardrop on your lips” Soobin said as he broke the eye contact. He came in closer and left gentle peck on the other’s lips.

“You said you don’t watch romance!” Beomgyu yelled as he smashed older’s shoulder.

***  
On the other side of the door, three boys waited.  
“One day, you owe me us a meal Yeonjun hyung, you said a week after they get asked about that” - Taehyun stated.  
“How even are you two that good at feelings, you are still kids” - Yeonjun answered.  
“We, just know” Hueningkai said high fiving Taehyun.

***

“Beomgyu, do you like Soobin?” company’s psychologist asked on their private session.  
“As… more than a friend?” he met with an encouraging nod.  
“I think I do… But I don’t know if he likes me back… And I’m afraid…”  
“You should somehow confront him about your feelings then, if he likes you back, it will be great, if not, it will be a clear signal to stop harbouring those type of emotions. Because if you just keep them in for too long and let them grow, they might explode.”  
“Okay, I will think about it… But, have you asked him too?”  
“Not yet, but I will.”  
“When?”  
“Tomorrow.”  
“I will talk with him then”

***

“Don’t you think this bed is too small for the two of us” Soobin said but his arm safely rested on Beomgyu’s back, as the other boy has his head on his shoulder.  
“I’ve never been more comfortable” Beomgyu softly whispered and added even quieter “Mine”.  
Soobin left soft peck on his forehead and whispered back “Mine”.


End file.
